Insomnia
by Choi Ryeosomnia II
Summary: Jeon Jungkook adalah gadis yang memiliki masalah dengan tidur. Ia adalah seorang penulis handal dan jam tidurnya hampir sebagian besar dihabiskannya didepan laptop. Sang kekasih Kim Taehyung cemas akan keadaan Jungkook yang semakin buruk karena kurang tidur. Lalu, bisakah Kim Taehyung membuat sang kekasih tidur malam ini? /Vkook/BTS/Oneshoot/GS/


Pair : TaeKook

Chara © Belongs to God Almighty

Story © Choi Ryeosomnia

.

.

.

Please if you don't like the story just leave it behind without any drama

.

.

.

Klik.

Itu adalah suara dari tombol TV yang dimatikan. Kim Taehyung menguap besar, merenggangkan tangan dibelakang kepalanya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan acara menonton filmnya yang berdurasi hampir dari tiga jam.

Ia mendengus kesal ketika ia mendapati gadis kesayangannya masih berkutat dengan laptop didepannya. Jari-jari mungil gadis itu menari dengan cepat dan lincah diatas keyboard tersebut.

"Aku sudah lelah. Aku pikir aku akan naik keatas dan tidur." Kata Taehyung sembari bangkit dan mendekati gadis bernama Jeon Jungkook—yang masih bersimpuh—lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut. "Baiklah. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

Taehyung berjalan lambat menaiki tangga dirumah miliknya—juga kekasihnya itu—karena matanya yang benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka.

Sesampainya dikamar ia langsung melemparkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur dan bergulung dengan selimut tebal disana. Pria tampan dengan suara baritone-nya yang seksi itu sedikit menggerutu dibawah selimut ketika lagi-lagi kekasihnya itu tidak pergi tidur dengannya.

Ugh.

Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook memang mengidap insomnia parah. Dan sifatnya yang memang pekerja keras semakin membuat dirinya selalu kehilangan jam tidurnya. Jungkook adalah seorang penulis handal yang sedang berada dipuncak popularitasnya.

Selama tiga tahun berturut-turut ini ia sudah menerbitkan setidaknya lima judul buku yang semuanya menjadi best seller di Korea Selatan. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya pada gadis bermata panda tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit memikirkan tentang Jungkook tanpa terasa Taehyung sudah jatuh tertidur. Rasa kantuk dan butuh istirahat setelah seharian bekerja dikantor memaksanya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Kira-kira sekitar pukul setengah empat pagi Taehyung terbangun karena dorongan untuk kencing. Ia dengan mengacak-ngacak gemas kepalanya sendiri—merasa kesal karena ingin kencing dijam-jam seperti ini—bangun dan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara kencingnya ia bergegas kembali menuju kasur kesayangannya dan kembali melompat kekasur tersebut. Namun secepat ia melompat secepat itu ia mengingat Jungkook.

Oh Ya Tuhan!

Gadis itu bahkan belum berada dikasur bersamanya saat ini. Dan Taehyung yang awalnya sudah ngantuk berat akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke lantai dasar dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook lakukan.

Ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan menuju ruang TV dan telinganya mendengar suara nada keyboard yang diketik dengan pelan—sangat berbeda sekali dengan cara Jungkook mengetik yang begitu cepat dan lincah.

Badan bagian bawah Taehyun—pinggang—ia sandarkan pada sofa diruang TV. Mata hitam jelaganya mengawasi Jungkook yang masih mengetik dengan pelan.

Dari belakang ia bisa melihat bahwa gadis manis itu sangat kelelahan. Kepalanya terkulai kesamping dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Taehyung berjalan mendekat. Berjongkok disamping Jungkook dan ia mendapati mata gadis itu yang sudah sayu dengan pandangan kosong. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

_Dasar keras kepala. Sudah mengantuk masih saja memaksakan diri. _Katanya dalam hati.

Jungkook terlihat sangat buruk. Dan Taehyung dengan cemas mencoba mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat gadis manis ini tidur.

Ia menyentuhkan jemarinya kerambut halus Jungkook yang berwarna hitam. Mengelusnya dengan sayang dan penuh perhatian.

Dan ia baru ingat bahwa ini sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia melihat gadis panda ini tidur. Ya Tuhan!

Jungkook membuka matanya dengan lebar. Seolah sadar bahwa ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, gadis itu menatap Taehyun penuh tanda tanya. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk, Oppa?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Sangat buruk." Ia berbohong.

Mata Jungkook menyiratkan sebuah tatapan kekhawatiran. "Dan apa mimpi itu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Hanya saja... bisakah kau menemaniku tidur sekarang?" Ucapnya lembut dan sedikit ada nada memohon disana.

Jungkook tanpa berpikir dua kali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bangun sambil membawa laptop kesayangannya dan Taehyun tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya. "Apa kau akan tidur sambil membawa laptop sialan itu?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya secepatnya. Ini deadline. Hari senin harus rampung." Katanya mencoba memberi pengertian. "Ya Tuhan! Kau bisa menyelesaikannya besok Kookie-ah. Besok masih hari minggu." Pria itu menyambar laptop ditangan sang kekasih.

Jungkook terkejut dan hampir berteriak kesal—karena takut Taehyung akan menghapus file yang ia tulis selama hampir sembilan jam—namun ia urungkan karena ia melihat pria itu tak melakukan apapun selain membawakan laptopnya menuju lantai dua—kamar mereka.

Sebuah senyum ceria terbit begitu saja diwajah lelahnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat naik." Jungkook berjalan sedikit cepat dengan masih tersenyum. Pacar anehnya itu memang suka melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar, Taehyung menjatuhkan diri ketempat tidur dan bergeser dengan penuh semangat. Menyisakan sejumlah ruang besar untuk berbagi dengan gadis panda itu.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar menampilakan deretan giginya yang putih—seperti anak kecil.

Matanya tetap mengawasi Jungkook. Dan ketika gadis bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu telah sampai disisinya, Taehyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Taehyung tidur menyamping menghadap Jungkook yang duduk setengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang—dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

Ia sedikit kecewa karena gadis itu masih saja sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Kookie-ah, kau sudah cukup bekerja keras. Dan kau membutuhkan tidur. Tidak ada seorang manusiapun yang bisa bertahan dengan kurang tidur. Itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit."

Jungkook melirik Taehyung sekilas. Dan kembali melanjutkan acara mengetiknya. Taehyung mendesah berat dan juga penat. Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook memiliki kepala batu dan ia menyerah malam ini. Ia akan mencoba membujuknya untuk tidur lebih awal besok.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Oppa."

"Kau jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Kau lelah. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia, dan aku tidak bisa diam dan membiarkanmu terus seperti ini." Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati.

Baiklah, ia akan mencoba lagi sekarang. "Tolong, berhentilah bekerja untuk malam ini dan cobalah tidur." Suaranya memelas.

Jungkook seketika menghentikan ketikan jarinya. Gadis manis dengan kulit seputih susu itu menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya dalam.

"Aku ingin tidur, tentu saja. Jika saja itu sesederhana mengucapkannya." Kedua tangan Jungkook secara berangsur-angsur terjatuh dibagian kedua sisi tubuhnya masing-masing.

Matanya menyorot penuh lelah kepada manik hitam milik sang kekasih.

"Aku bersumpah, bahkan jika aku membaringkan tubuhku dan mencoba tidur, tubuhku tidak akan mengijinkan. Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengingat waktu dalam hidupku dimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak selama lebih dari empat puluh lima menit." Ujarnya putus asa.

Taehyung memberikan senyum simpatik kepada sang kekasih. Dia mengambil laptop dipangkuan Jungkook dan mematikannya lalu meletakkannya dimeja nakas disamping ranjang mereka.

"Biarkan aku membantumu." Taehyung berbisik dengan tenang.

Dia mengulurkan tangan menggapai kepala kecil Jungkook dan menuntunnya ke pangkuannya, menyelipkan selimut sampai pada pundaknya.

Taehyung bersenandung lembut, nada lembut yang biasa digunakan oleh Jimin—sahabat perempuannya—saat bernyanyi.

Dia menyisir rambut hitam sepundak milik Jungkook dengan jemarinya. Memberikan kecupan manis didahi sang gadis yang sudah berangsur-angsur kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa saat, Taehyung tetap melanjutkan kegiatan tangannya dan bersenandung hingga pada akhirnya ia dapat mendengar suara nafas yang beraturan dari Jungkook.

Pria berambut dark brown lurus itu dengan hati-hati meluncur ke posisi berbaring, membawa serta kepala Jungkook ke dadanya.

Salah satu tangan Taehyung mengelus dengan sayang pucuk kepala Jungkook sedangkan tangan yang lainnya mengelus punggung mungil Jungkook—yang tampak rapuh dimata Taehyung.

Ia mengecup pucuk kepala itu berkali-kali. Menghirup aroma shampoo yang menguar begitu keras dari sang pemilik rambut.

"Rasanya sudah berabad-abad kau tidak tidur nyenyak seperti ini, Kookie-ah." Ia bermonolog sendiri.

Ini adalah moment langka bagi Taehyung untuk melihat cintanya yang tertidur dengan pulas dan rileks. Taehyung sendiri mulai menguap dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan sayangnya.

Pria berjuluk Alien itu tertidur dengan senyum tipis yang masih bertengger di bibirnya. Taehyung memang aneh.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun telat keesokan harinya, matahari sudah tinggi di langit. Dia tersenyum ketika dia melihat Jungkook masih dalam tidur nyenyak di sampingnya, mengejar tidur yang terlewatkan seumur hidup.

Dia berlama-lama di tempat tidur sedikit lebih lama, terlalu nyaman dan malas untuk bangun. Tapi akhirnya dia mengalah, ada pekerjaan yang perlu dilakukan, dan perut yang menggeram minta makan. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Jungkook.

Dia mulai membuat Soup daging babi. Dengan bantuan internet ia akhirnya mulai mencari resep dan cara-cara memasak. Taehyung beberapa kali mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia tidak mengerti dengan nama-nama bahan yang tertera. _Sialan. _Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Frustasi karena skill memasaknya benar-benar nol besar. Oh ia seharusnya lebih sering membantu Jungkook didapur setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur." kata Taehyung dengan senang, ketika Jungkook menyeringai dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi di pipinya.

Mereka duduk di meja dapur dan mulai melahap makanan itu. Taehyung merasa lega oleh cahaya terang yang tampak dari lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Jungkook.

"Ini hambar."

"Bisakah kau cukup mengucapkan terimakasih dan menikmati masakanku, Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung merasa tersindir ketika Jungkook mulai mengomentari betapa hambar masakannya.

"Dan Oppa memotong dagingnya terlalu besar. Aku seperti memakan potongan keramik."

Tanpa peduli Jungkook masih saja mengomentari.

Taehyung menggeram kesal dan mulai ngambek. Pria itu memang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jungkook tapi sifat kekanakannya benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Tidak usah dimakan kalau memang tidak enak. Aku akan memesan pizza saja." Ini adalah sifat asli Taehyung yang sangat kekanakan.

Jungkook sangat suka menggoda Taehyun dan ia menikmati ekspresi kesal diwajah sang kekasih.

"Aku bercanda." Ujar Jungkook dengan tawa yang sudah meledak. "Terimakasih sudah repot-repot membuatkan Soup daging babi kesukaanku, Tae Oppa." Manis. Taehyung ingin sekali memakan Jungkook yang berujar manis seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah piring dibersihkan, Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke sofa dan mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film.

Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung dan mendesah puas. Hari ini adalah hari yang terlalu indah untuk dihabiskan didepan laptop.

.

.

.

—**FIN—**

**Author's note :**

Ini adalah fanfict pertama saya untuk para Army's Indonesia. Saya bukan—belum—menjadi Army. Saya membuat fict ini karena desakan ponakan saya bernama Shinta. Sahabat saya Desak dan juga teman saya bernama Silvi.

Mereka bertiga adalah yang paling menginginkan saya untuk menulia fict dengan pairing VKook. Dan taraaaa! Terciptalah fict abal ini *nyengir*

Anyway sorry bgt klo masih ada typo—nanti akan saya benahi—karena saya mengetik fict ini dalam waktu 2 jam saja. *tariknafaslelah*

Oh ya kalo boleh jujur saya sebenarnya lebih suka kalau V dipairingin sama si Jimin wkwkw sebelum ngebuat fict ini saya lihat video dan baca-baca soal BTS . Dan aku jatuh cinta sama Jimin dan V wkwk

Okedeh makasih buat yang sudah baca. Jangan lupa Review yaaa :)

Sign,

April Chan.


End file.
